The Utolia Saga
by Syr-youkai
Summary: On Gohan's birthday he recives a mysterious gift. Two strange people then come to take him away. Soon the Z warriors are either transported to the otherworld or the planet Utolia. What is the connection with Gohan and the planet?
1. The myterious gift

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY GOHAN!" cheered everybody in the room as a young boy with black messy hair in a white suit and strangely enough a monkey tail blew out a bunch of candles on a pink icing covered birthday cake.

Gohan cheered happily and made a wish as the rest of the people in the room laughed, joked and chatted.

"Happy birthday Gohan" smiled a man that looked like an older version of Gohan, although not wearing a suit, instead wearing orange training clothes, placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks dad" smiled Gohan.

"Alright everybody!" said a woman in a purple dress who was called Chichi as she clapped her hands, "Present time!"

Gohan ran into the centre of the room and sat on the carpet while everybody else stood about the room.

Vegita sat in an armchair with a bored expression on his face, Bulma sat on the arm of the armchair. Piccolo leaned casually against the wall, unable to hide his smile for Gohan's joy. Krillyn sat next to Gohan with his legs crossed as he laughed at Yamcha's joke. Yamcha himself was also sitting in an armchair, next to which Master Rochi stood accompanied by Goku and the Ox King. Chautsu (or however its spelt) was floating childishly near the ceiling and Tein had gotten himself a dining room chair to sit on.

"Here you are Gohan" said Krillyn cheerily passing him a gift wrapped present

"WOW!" said Gohan as he unwrapped it with glee, "Cool! 'The secret techniques of martial arts'" he read the title of the book with a broad smile on his face.

His mum on the other hand didn't seem so pleased and gave Krilen an icy look. She did it with all the other presents too. Rochi's training clothes, Piccolo's weighted clothing and Bulma's capsule corp. training area.

"Now a gift from mummy!" said Chichi merrily as she handed Gohan a heavy square object.

He unwrapped it quickly and his joyous face dropped slightly but he managed to bring it up to a 'cheerful' grin. "Uh, wow mum…_'Studying Advanced Advanced Mathematics'_ gee, you…uh…shouldn't have"

Chichi smiled and hugged her son "Only the best for my little Gohan!"

"Cake everybody!" shouted Goku sensing the uneasiness on his friends faces.

Like a charging stampede everybody ran over to the cake leaving Goku behind with a confused expression on his face before he dived in the fray and began taking several slices of cake at once.

knock knock

Their festivities were interrupted by a knock on the door. Everybody stood there silently looking at the door.

"Huh?" said Chichi, "That's odd, were you expecting anyone else Gohan?"

Gohan shook his head everyone was here. There wasn't anyone else.

Chichi pondered for a moment before moving over towards the door and opening it carefully. There, in the doorway, holding a large yellow box with a red ribbon stood a little girl. She looked to be not much younger than Gohan. Her hair was a thick black and was tied back into a ponytail; she wore a pale pink dress with a white jacket over the top and sandals. She smiled cheerily up at Chichi.

"Hello. This is Gohan's house right?"

Chichi nodded, "Yes…are you one of Gohan's friends?"

"No," said the girl simply, "But here's a present for him"

She handed Chichi the present then waved and began walking away. Chichi looked at the present in her hands. '_That was odd_' she thought. She shrugged and closed the door heading back into the room with the present.

After explaining what had happened the present was placed (wrapped up still) on the table with everybody crowding around it with puzzled faces (including Piccolo) except Vegeta who was busy trying to be a nuisance.

"What do you suppose it is?" questioned Krillyn

"I don't know" mutter Goku

"Can you sense anything from it?" questioned Piccolo

"Oh for crying out loud!" shouted Vegeta from his vantage point, "Just open it you idiots!"

Gohan frowned annoyedly at Vegeta '_why'd he have to come to my party?_' he thought before sighing slightly and unwrapping the present.

Suddenly the entire room was filled with a bright, blinding light.

"Arggh!" shouted Tien, "It's so bright!"

"What is it?!" cried Yamcha, shielding his eyes

"Gohan?!" screamed Chichi

"I'm here mum!" murmured Gohan as he attempted to see through the bright light.

"Let's get it outside Krillyn." said Goku as he walked blindly over to the box.

After several tries of bumping into things and people Goku and Krillyn had successfully taken the box outside and the bright light was somewhat diminished.

"What is it?" everyone said as they ran out of the house to examine the 'thing' well, everyone except Chichi and Gohan (who was being restrained by his mum).

"I don't know" said Goku as he rubbed the back of his neck "Piccolo?"

Piccolo looked at the thing in awe but then noticing everyone's eyes on him he grunted and turned about "Ahm, well it certainly has a high ki. I'm sure everybody can sense it now. But when it was in the package we couldn't sense it at all. As to what it is I have no idea. Vegeta?"

Vegeta snorted and folded his arms "Why would I know? It's probably some kids prank"

"I don't think so" muttered Rochi from the back of the pack, Piccolo's right, its ki is awesome…but yet…we have no idea what it is…"

"May…maybe it's…a…a bomb?!" stuttered a terrified Chichi

The group stepped back away from the box except Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Gohan who had escaped his mum's clutches.

"I don't think so mum" he said, peering into the box.

Suddenly the sky turned dark even though it was the middle of the afternoon, a large 'whirring' sound came out of nowhere and a star-like thing appeared in the sky and began to grow larger.

"Um…something tells me that doesn't look too good" said a slightly terrified Krillyn as he peered up into the sky.

The dot got larger until a definite shape could be made out. It was a person! No, Two People! One was very large. Everybody got into their fighting positions, except Bulma, the Ox King, Rochi and Chichi (attempting to drag Gohan but failing miserably) who ran into the house.

The two people landed and looked abut the area with dull expressions on their faces. The normal sized person had long black spiky hair with a greasy sheen to it. He wore odd alien type clothing which looked like a leotard made of chain mail which was a metallic green. His skin was a golden colour and his eyes were a deep blue.

His partner that was perhaps three times as large as him looked very brutish. He had a small amount of tufty hair that was a violent red which matched his tunic-type outfit, again made of an odd type of chain mail. His nose was bulbous and held on his leather belt was a think that looked remarkably like a sword. Each of them had odd elf-like ears.

"Are you sure its here boss?" grunted the larger man.

"Positive Rien, positive" said the shorter man

"But boss, why would it be here? Usually it's on desolate planets" said Rien.

The shorter man glanced to his partner and crossed his arms, scanning the landscape, "Maybe they wanted a change of tact"

He spotted the group of people all who were wearing posh clothes and suits, what struck him as funny was the fact that they were all standing in martial art positions.

"Well what have we here?" he murmured turning to the group

"Don't let your guard down guys…they might be suppressing their ki" frowned Goku

"Peh! No doubt Kakarot!" spat Vegeta

"Now…where could it be?"

"Gohan!" screamed Chichi from inside the house as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Gohan turned about with a pained expression on his face to the house but then shook his head and turned back to the two with a determined expression on his face.

"Wait!" growled the 'boss' to the group, "Which one of you is this, 'Gohan'?"

"Don't move Gohan" whispered Piccolo

"It's that one boss" said Rien pointing to Gohan

"Really?" said the boss interestedly

Gohan looked at the two with surprise; now a sudden wave of fear hit him as he watched them '_what? So my name's Gohan, so what?_'

Goku now stepped in front of Gohan now with a serious look on his face, the laughter and happiness of before now completely washed away.

"Why do you want to know about my son?" he said sternly

The boss chuckled and smirked nastily, "Oh, no reason, none whatsoever, Rien"

Suddenly without anyone knowing Rien appeared up behind the group's defences and kicked Gohan hard in the back causing him to hurtle through the air only to roll along the floor causing his arms and legs to rip open and begin bleeding.

"GOHAN!" screamed Chichi as she ran towards the door; it took Rochi, Bulma and the Ox King's entire might to pull Chichi away from the door.

The group outside were stunned, all except Vegeta who smiled and chuckled at Rein, "Heh, nasty trick. Attack someone from behind? Now that really is low."

Krillyn, Goku and Piccolo ran over towards Gohan who was badly bruised but none-the-less alright.

"Why have you come here?!" growled Piccolo

"Simple" said the boss in a cool, smooth voice "We came here for the Rectain, but then to know that Gohan was here too…now, that was a surprise"

Goku stood up angrily and faced the two, "Listen, you can take this Rectain thing, but you've hurt my son, that's unforgivable!"

Goku suddenly charged at the two and started shooting ki blasts out of his hands directed at the two.

The boss just laughed as the ki blasts came directly towards him.

The ki blasts hit the boss directly and a large ball of light surrounded the area for a moment before slowly diminishing and revealing a large, smoking crater.

"Boss! Boss!" shouted Rien from outside the crater

Vegeta laughed "Hm, surprising really…I suppose that show's who was the brains and who was the muscle? Too bad Kakarot killed him already…I was hoping for a bit of fun!"

"Then I won't disappoint you…" came a voice from the crater as out came the boss, floating calmly and peacefully, his clothing wasn't even singed.

"What the-!" gasped Krillyn who was now beginning to shake uncontrollably.

"He stopped it...but that was a direct collision course!" shouted Yamcha, completely gob-smacked.

"Heh" smirked the boss, "seems like you all want a piece of me…although I'll offer you a deal…"

He held up his index finger in front of him between his eyes and began humming something under his breath before suddenly before him on the tip of his finger there was a small blaze of light.

The boss chuckled as the group of heroes looked at it queerly, "Ha! –This- my 'friends' can annihilate the entire planet if I so much as touch the surface of it. That is why the Rectain has been hidden on deserted planets…so as not to endanger the lives of anyone…but now I suppose they have gotten desperate…"

"Stop talking!" growled Tien, "You said you want to make a deal so make one already!"

Rien growled, "How dare you speak to the boss like that you puny insignificant wretch! Show some respect or I'll tear you apart!"

"Calm yourself Rien…he is right…I did speak of a deal"

"Yeah? Then what is it?" growled Piccolo

"Heh. We will leave your planet free and unharmed, we will avoid it forevermore and will leave you poor defenceless beings alone…in fact…we will even protect your planet for you from other invaders"

"Gee boss, that's mighty charitable of you"

"Wait!" said Chautsu who was standing beside Tien "What about us?"

"Yeah" frowned Goku, "What's the catch?"

The boss smiled, "Aw…to think I almost forgot about the catch, silly me. The catch is that you give me the Rectain…and Gohan"


	2. Stranger

"WHAT?!" gasped the group.

Gohan sat there on the ground, a confused and slightly worried face was held on him before he stood up and shouted angrily, "What do you want with me?"

Rien and the boss looked at Gohan before their faces broke out into a smirk and then a burst of laughter.

The group stared at the two oddly. Even Chichi was now paying more attention to the queer people rather then trying to escape out of the house.

"That does it! I've had enough of your humour!" shouted Vegeta as he charged forward.

The boss suddenly stopped and held out his palm to the oncoming Vegeta only to stop him in mid-air!

_What the-? My body…I can't move it…_

"Oh no you don't!" shouted Goku who was followed closely by Yamcha, Tien and Chautsu.

All of them aimed their best (or in Goku's case, mediocre) attacks on the two as they stood their, keeping a suspended and paralysed Vegeta in place.

The group were shocked to discover after the smoke cleared that neither of the two men were harmed and Vegeta hadn't been released.

"So I take it you don't agree with the deal then?" said the boss sarcastically to everyone

"Hey boss" grunted Rien, "I want some fun…may I please?"

The boss glanced at his comrade before gently nodding and clenching his outstretched hand, causing Vegeta to go flying through the air at incredible speed.

Rien grinned and then before anyone knew what was happening they were being blasted at by a HUGE ki beam blasting them all really really far away.

Killyn looked over to Gohan who had landed directly in the middle of a large boulder. He was covered from head to foot in blood now and his eye was now bruised.

"That's it!" growled Krillyn as he charged towards Rien before anyone could stop him.

"Hey look boss! A twerp!" shouted Rien as he blasted a ki beam so large Krillyn couldn't dodge it.

Krillyn screamed.

"NO!" shouted Goku as he attempted to stand

"Krillyn!" screamed Gohan whose eyes were now full of tears. The others simply stood there in disbelief

As the ki beam slowly disappeared there was nothing left of Krillyn.

Everyone in the house held their hands over their mouths, Master Rochi simply stood there, as if what had just happened hadn't registered.

"Krillyn," whispered Goku, trying to stop himself from crying. "YOU BASTARDS!" he screamed.

"You're DEAD!" shouted Piccolo

"Even though I never liked that badly I'm still not letting you get away with that" muttered Vegeta.

The rest of the group, now entirely fired up with the death of their comrade all nodded and bared their teeth in anger.

(Can't be bothered to describe the whole fight scene, it'll take too long)

"No…" whispered Gohan as he saw Yamcha disappear to the other world. Now everyone but Goku, Vegeta, and hanging on by a thread Piccolo was alive.

"Haha! What a bunch of wimps! And they said they didn't want to break a deal with us did they boss?!" mocked Rien

Goku's eyes were now blazing with pure anger and fury, another of his friends killed by these strange beings; he wasn't going to stand for it, no more.

He groaned as around him a golden aura encircled him and his hair began to change from Black to Blonde (he became a super-saiyen if ya didn't know and I don't know how to spell saiyen if that is wrong ok?). He stood up, now with a more powerful stance, glaring at the two invaders.

"You've killed my friends…you tired to kidnap my son…you're going to die!"

Finally, with all his power (well almost all of it if he used all of it the planet would be destroyed) he charged a ki beam at the two, this time they were too big for their boots and they screamed and got transported to the other world.

Goku transformed back to his normal state and fell to his knees, breathing deeply before angrily punching into the ground at a continuous rate.

Gohan looked at his dad, it was his fault, sort of, if Gohan had just gone with the two, none of this would've happened.

"Gohan!" screamed Chichi running out of the house and gripping her son as tightly as she possibly could before he screamed in pain and pushed her away.

Everyone stood there, silent, almost unable to comprehend what on earth had happened.

The silence was then broken by the noise of someone clapping.

"Well done, congratulations" came a small voice from behind a rock, "You defeated them…and they didn't take Gohan or the Rectain…" there came a childish laugh from behind the rock, when suddenly out stepped a little girl, the same little girl who had given Gohan the mysterious present…


	3. Off to Utolia

Here's the next chapter guys! Hope you like it! Keep reviewing! :D

By the way, answering some questions for _Gohan is MINE not yours_ :

1. Gohan has just turned 12 in this story

2. To find out what the Rectain is you're gonna have to keep reading

3. And I'm not telling you why they want Gohan! :P

(If there's anything you guys don't understand in the story just ask in the reviews and I'll answer as soon as possible!)

* * *

The group stared at the little girl with puzzled expressions, had she been watching them the whole time?

"Who are you?" grumbled Piccolo as he stood up ignoring the wounds from his chest and leg that were secreting an oozing purple liquid.

The girl simply giggled again, ignoring the frustration on the people's faces. "By the way Gohan, happy birthday!" she said with a sweet little smile.

Gohan simply stared at her, he couldn't believe it, she had seen those guys come and she saw them blow up all his friends and then she saw his dad killing them both, and yet she was unafraid? She was saying happy birthday to him?!

Bulma suddenly ran out of the house, pulling the dragon radar out of her pocket. "Goku! Vegeta! Here! Quick, if we get all the dragonballs we can wish them back!"

Goku shook his head sadly, "No, we can't wish them back; we can't make the same wish twice…" He growled angrily ploughing his fist into the ground causing a crater to appear, "If only I became a super-saiyen right away!"

"Yes Kakarot! You and your love of all creatures is pitiful and is your downfall sometimes" snorted Vegeta with his arms crossed.

The little girl didn't flinch, she simply stared at the group almost with no emotion and blinked for a moment before saying "Oh!" and skipping over to the strange gift she had handed Chichi earlier.

"Didn't your mum give this to you Gohan?" she said cheerily handing him the present as if the fight hadn't happened at all.

Gohan blinked at her and took the opened box, queerly looking at the girl.

Seeing Gohan's odd expression she shrugged her shoulders slightly and closed her eyes as she said cheerily, "It's the Rectain Gohan, its yours…sorry it took so long for me to give it to you"

Gohan blinked and looked at the bright light inside the box, "Er…huh?" _'Who is this girl?'_

Chichi gripped Gohan tighter shouting at the girl "Who are you?! What is this thing? Why are you here?!"

"Chichi!" shouted the Ox King as he tried to comfort her without much success.

"Wait! Wait!" shouted master Rochi as he moved over to the little girl and Gohan, "This light is the Rectain? The same thing those fellahs were after?"

The girl nodded "Yep!" she said with a slight giggle, "What did you think it was?"

"You mean to tell me it's your fault that my friends are dead?!" shouted Gohan suddenly jumping out of his mum's arms and confronting the girl. "It's your fault they're all dead! And we can't wish them back! Why? Why'd you come here?!"

If the girl hadn't shown any emotion earlier this time she was rather taken aback. She stepped away from Gohan slightly fearfully and lowered her eyes to the floor. "I…I gave you the Rectain, I thought you'd be happy?"

"I don't even know what it is!" shouted Gohan, throwing the box away from him causing an odd sphere of light to roll out of the box.

The girl looked at the ball of light then to Gohan and sighed, "I…I suppose you know nothing of Utolia either?"

Gohan replied by simply glaring at the girl.

The girl sighed and walked over to the Rectain, picking it up and placing it back in the box before she turned to the group of warriors.

"Those two people were simply a test, I wanted to see how powerful you were…they were after the Rectain…they've been following me across the universe. When I finally realised Gohan was on this planet I knew my search was over. When I landed I felt the kis of everyone here…it was so strong, I was so happy that there were so many warriors that could help save Utolia. I thought giving you the Rectain would make you come, seeing as it is yours in the first place. Although, you know nothing about it…so…" she sighed and hung her head, "I suppose Utolia is doomed…"

Goku awoke from his daze of pounding the ground and raced over to the girl. "What? You mean those two guys were just a test?"

The girl nodded, "And you beat them. That means you're all strong enough to help Utolia"

"But what about my friends? They weren't strong enough for you're little test?! They died! They can't come back! Not even with the dragonballs!"

"Enough talk! I'm fed up with questions!" shouted Vegeta charging towards the girl.

He went fast, faster than the speed of light towards her. The girl simply bowed her head as Vegeta aimed for a punch. He hit air.

"Huh? What the?!" he shouted as he looked about himself for the girl.

The girl appeared next to Gohan. She showed no effort, it was as if she teleported, like Goku, although much much faster.

She sighed, "Listen, I know you're all upset by your friends deaths, and…well…there is a way to save them"

"What?" growled Piccolo, "Didn't you hear what Goku said? You can't bring them back with dragonballs!"

This time, the girl raised her head and smirked "I'm not talking about dragonballs. There is a way to bring them back, although, I'm not telling unless you come and save Utolia"

The group frowned at her, unsure of what to do.

Finally Goku stepped towards her with a determined frown on his face. He knelt down in front of the girl and stared at her, his face unmoving, the same as hers. He grunted slightly then held out his hand.

"Want to come inside for some birthday cake?!"

The group fell down animie style

Soon they were all munching away at birthday cake. Only Goku seemed to be enjoying himself. The girl (who had claimed her name was Ayra) sat between Gohan and Master Rochi of whom both kept staring awkwardly at her. Chichi who was next to Gohan ate her slice of cake although had at least one of her eyes upon Ayra. The Ox king sat next to Chichi ready in case she should go into destroy mode and do whateve she could to protect her son. Neither Piccolo nor Vegeta wanted to eat, and Bulma was too busy fiddling with a new gizmo to worry about anything else.

"So…what is this Utolia thing?" asked Goku through mouthfuls of cake.

Ayra (who had decided she wasn't hungry after seeing the immense amount of food that Goku was gorging down) said, "It's my home planet…Gohan should know that."

"WELL I DON'T!" shouted Gohan standing up angrily. The group stared at him fearfully; even Goku held the chopsticks in place and didn't bother to swallow.

Gohan sighed slightly and walked over to his bedroom, slamming the door hard behind him.

Chichi looked at her son's bedroom door with a pained expression, "Usually I'd order him to come back and be a good host. But today's his birthday, and its been totally ruined" although she didn't direct it to her, Ayra knew who she was talking about and she sank lower into her chair.

After a moment of awkward silence Vegeta said, "So what's the problem on your planet? Giant cockroaches? A guy who's too big for his boots and wants to take over the world? An evil genius bent on world domination?"

The girls shook her head, "Nope. An ancient prophecy needs to be fulfilled"

They looked at her oddly but said nothing else. They were suddenly distracted by a door slam.

Out came Gohan, fitted out in a martial arts training suit with a large bag placed over his shoulder. "Well? Are we going then?"

Ayra smiled and jumped over to him happily, "You mean you want to come Gohan?"

Gohan frowned at her, causing her spirits to diminish, "I'm only going to bring my friends back."

"WHAT?!" yelled Chichi as she slammed her fists against the table causing it to collapse while everybody else found a safe hiding spot. "YOU ARE NOT GOING YOUNG MAN!"

"But mum!" Gohan whined.

"Gohan what about your studies?! Don't you want to become a rocket scientist?"

"Not really" he mumbled under his breath.

Ayra giggled, "Hehe! Gohan! You of all people!"

Gohan frowned at Ayra, as if trying to prove her wrong he turned to the fury of his mum, "Mum! I'm going!"

"No you're not!" she shouted, "Isn't that right Goku?" she said, crossing her arms and smirking as if she had won.

"That's right Gohan" said Goku, stepping out from behind the armchair and standing next to Chichi, "It's far too dangerous."

Gohan bowed his head as if he was about to cry.

"That's why I'm going with you!"

"WWHHHAAATTTT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Soon it was decided that Gohan would be accompanied by his dad, Vegeta and Piccolo (who was already making a full recovery).

"One question" Goku asked as he collected his bag full of things Chichi had given him, "How are we getting there?"

Ayra smiled and said, "I have that already sorted out" she giggled and skipped a small way away from the boys. She placed two of her fingers in her mouth and blew hard causing an incredibly high-pitched whistle to ring out through the air.

The whistle was then answered by an odd wind blowing through the air, the clouds above their heads swirled and turned dark. Suddenly the speed of the wind picked up and blew so hard that all but Piccolo and Ayra struggled to stand upright.

"What is it?" shouted Piccolo through the wind.

Then there was a large CRASH almost as if a meteorite had crash-landed in Chichi's back garden, everyone but Ayra was knocked off balance.

"Our transport has arrived!" she cheered as a cloud of dust disappeared revealing a HUGE ship.

Everyone stood there dumbfounded.

"Wha-at is it?" said Bulma, completely terrified out of her mind.

Even Vegeta seemed somewhat amazed by the scale of the ship.

"How long will it take to get to Utolia then?" asked Goku, stepping towards the ship.

"Um…well…2 Utolian years…"

"2 years?!" screeched Chichi as she tried to escape from her dad's clutches.

"Chichi no! They're big boys now they can take care of themselves!"

Ayra pondered for a moment, "Which is about 10 earth years"

Chichi exploded.

Gohan panicked as his mum charged towards him like a buffalo. He ran away screaming and shouting "Mum! Let me go! Mum!"

"But then again…" thought Ayra, ignoring Gohan and Chichi, "With the amount of energy you guys have the ship should be able to run much much faster. Almost super-speed. It runs on energy, don't worry" she said waving er hand at Piccolo's expression, "It doesn't drain the energy; it just propels itself with it. So…should take no more than 6 earth months? Which is about one and a half Utolian months."

"See Chichi?" said the Ox King catching his daughter from behind as Gohan ran over to the group of intrepid explorers, "They'll be back in 6 months"

"But Gohan was supposed to sit an exam in 2 months!" she cried.

Ayra rolled her eyes and shook her head, walking up to the ship. She clicked her fingers and a launch pad came floating down towards them. "Hop on board!" she said.

As the launch pad rose Gohan, Goku and Bulma waved to the people below,

"Bye! Take care!"

"See you in 6 months!"

"Miss you!"

"We'll bring back everybody!"

"Don't worry!"

"Rochi don't even think about looking through my underwear draw!"

Piccolo smirked at the three. Vegeta stood there unamused and began unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a blue martial arts outfit.

"Gohan?" Ayra whispered stepping over to him.

Gohan turned about to her.

"Here," she held out her hands revealing the sphere of light and passed it to Gohan, "Even if you don't know what it is now, I'm sure you'll find out soon. You're special Gohan…" she rolled the sphere of light into his hands.

Gohan looked at the sphere and then at Ayra. _I'm special? How can I be? I may be part saiyen but that's nothing to brag about, dad and Vegeta are both full saiyens. Why am I special?_

Ayra closed her eyes and giggled happily as the launch pad reconnected with the ship, and they were set for Utolia!


	4. Real Illusions

Just answering some questions for _Gohan is MINE not yours _:

1. Goku _should_ be dead if Gohan is 12 in this story but I like Goku cos he's funny and cool so he's staying alive ;)

2. Gohan didn't go Super Saiyen because I didn't want him to (don't worry, he'll go super saiyen soon enough!)

3. I'm not telling if he goes to Super Saiyen 2…you just gotta wait and see what I think up ;)

4. Gohan _might_ be part of the prophecy, it's difficult to explain, but I'm not saying anymore otherwise the story will be given away! (And you gotta remember that she wanted the others to come too – but I'm going to shut up now ;) )

5. I will eventually say why those guys wanted to take Gohan, but that kinda is difficult to explain at the moment too ;)

6. And YES! I am a SHE! :D

By the way, just so you guys know, I haven't seen many episodes if any of the Cell Saga (there are too many Sagas to go through to remember) So you guys are just going to have to accept things in the story.

If I say something happened but it didn't or it happened differently please say and bear with me. I've watched LOTs of Dragonball and Dragonball Z and a bit of GT so I know most well-known stuff but still,don't be angry if I get things wrong guys! :D

* * *

"Woah" gasped Gohan as the lights inside the ship flickered on.

The spacecraft was really weird. The metal seemed to look like chain mail like the guy's outfits that they had fought earlier. Although, this metal seemed to be a bluish colour. The floor looked as though it was made of glass and you could see right into the core of the spacecraft which seemed to be a bunch of about 100 man-sized test tubes bubbling strange liquids in and out of plastic tubing.

"Welcome aboard!" smiled Ayra as she hopped of the launch pad and ran around the large room with the high ceiling with her arms outstretched, almost as if she was pretending to be an aeroplane.

The group raised an eyebrow at her.

"She's certainly…er…well-spirited…" said Bulma, commenting on Ayra's cheerfulness. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo nodded in agreement.

"Don't be shy" she chirruped, now standing perfectly still.

Goku was the first to jump off the launch pad as he gazed around the empty ship, "Wow, lot's of storage space"

"Yeah" said Gohan, quickly following behind his dad, "Where are the seats? And beds? And toilet!" he shouted hopping from one foot to the other, a slightly panicked expression on his face.

Ayra giggled and pointed to one of the walls, "Just through there"

Gohan blinked but he was so desperate he just hoped that perhaps the wall would slide open or something, he ran towards the wall. As he approached it it showed no sign of creases of it perhaps opening for him. He was about to stop but the glass bottom flooring made him slip and he tumbled down rolling towards the wall. Expecting his head to smash against the hard walls he tucked it into his chest as he rammed through the wall.

He opened his eyes and blinked. He didn't feel any pain. He looked about the area. It was a small room with a couple of weird yellow, orange and purple plants hidden in the corners. There was a toilet and a sink, a bath, a shower and a really odd looking contraption that Gohan had never seen before.

He looked at where he fell through the wall, half expecting Ayra's angry face and two sheets of the metallic wall crumpled and bent where he smashed through. Although there was nothing, the wall was perfectly in place. It was as if it was an illusion.

He knocked the wall with the back of his hand to se if it was real. It was.

"What the-?" he murmured, frowning seriously for a moment. Suddenly he realised the reason why he ran in the toilet in the first place and quickly rushed over to the toilet.

"Set course to Utolia" said Ayra as she was replied with a computer-like bleep.

By now everyone had settled in, well, by settled meant they had got of the launch pad and had settled their things down on the floor.

Goku was already doing stretches and other such warm ups. Vegeta, (who seemed to be in a worse mood than usual) decided to do his own warm ups by powering into a super saiyen and practicing fighting an invisible target before powering down again. Piccolo had already found a place he was comfortable with and had already started meditating. Bulma was having the time of her life at the strange new technology.

"So where –are- the seats?" she asked after finishing her 'analysis' of the core of the ship (which consisted of her being on her hands an knees staring in awe at it).

Ayra smiled, "Anywhere you want them to be."

"What?"

"You mean you don't have this kind of technology on earth?" asked Ayra confusedly.

Bulma shook her head.

"Um! Hello! I'm kinda stuck in here! Where's the door handle?!" came a shout from what sounded like one of the walls.

"Huh? Gohan?" said Piccolo, opening one of his eyes.

"Just walk through the wall!" shouted Ayra

"Walk through the wall? It's solid though!"

"Just do it!"

Gohan sighed and pushed back from the wall, staring at it. _It looks pretty solid to me_

Even so, he sucked in a deep breath and charged forward, ramming his shoulder into the wall. Without realising he seemed to fall through the wall and landed on the floor.

"What?!" shouted Bulma in surprise, running up to the wall and feeling it and examining it from each and every angle, "But, this can't be! It…its unreal! I mean, it –is- real! But, but its not! What kind of technology do you have here?!"

Ayra shrugged, she didn't seem too interested in the massive technology that Bulma was in awe about, "its simple really" she shrugged, "This ship runs on people's energy. Everything in here is propelled by the occupant's energy. It wastes too much energy producing walls and doors and certain creature comforts like chairs and fridges.

"No fridges!" shouted Goku falling on his head as he was halfway though a back flip.

"Well, if the occupant wants something, for example a fridge (she glanced at Goku) the ship can sense the person's energy and will know what they want. Therefore a fridge will appear. The same works for anything, walls, windows, chairs, and beds…whatever…it's like an illusion, except…it's real, only when you want it to be"

"Wait wait wait!" shouted Goku now standing upright and having everyone's full attention, "Let's give this a go shall we?" he stood there for a moment, a wondering face was upon him while everyone stared at him, waiting for what would happen. Suddenly a bunch off food appeared out of nowhere, ranging from small bowls of rice to huge wedding cakes (don't ask me why). Goku's eyes lit up brightly as he charged into the large pile of food scoffing it down quickly.

Everyone fell down animie style.

Soon everyone was used to the strange 'illusional' technology. Goku and Gohan were sparring with each other in their own private training area. Piccolo was busy meditating in a peaceful, secluded valley. Bulma was busy lying on a sun bed in the middle of a spa. Vegeta had made his own training area with actual working enemies to fight against. And Ayra was busy hiding in her room, doing whatever she did there.

Finally, they were in bed, well all except Piccolo who was busy meditating in his secluded spot (again).

They each had separate rooms, perhaps each looking as though they were twice the size of the ship. The beds were very comfortable, exactly how the sleeper would want their bed too be like. Perfect.

A funny scratching sound could be heard, disturbing Piccolo from his rest. He grunted and allowed his eyes to search the area. He didn't want anything to disturb him, and apparently nothing should according to the technology used on the ship that Ayra described. But something was disturbing him.

Piccolo grunted again and stood up, searching his surroundings. Slowly, the peaceful, serene valley that he was meditating in melted away and he was standing in the middle of the ship, surrounded by a maze of walls that were making up the other's bedrooms.

He walked up to one of the walls and passed through. Here was a hallway, he frowned, trying to find where he was although this was certainly confusing him.

The scuffling sound could be heard again; this time he heard where it came from, further down the hallway. He ran there, his cloak billowing behind him.

"Come back here!" he growled.

He approached a split in the corridor and looked to which way he was to go, this certainly was a maze!

He growled, his eyes darting this way and that _Where'd it go?!_ He then suddenly heard the scuffling sound and saw a shadow disappear behind a corner. He growled then followed it quickly, trapping it at a dead end.

"Ha! Got you!" he smirked at the thing. Suddenly, his eyes widened in fear. "WHAT THE?!" he shouted

The others were awoken by a loud scream.

"Huh?" thought Gohan as he awoke from his deep sleep. Goku suddenly darted into Gohan's room through the wall.

"Gohan?! Oh you're awake? Did you have a nightmare?"

Bulma suddenly came through with a sleeping blindfold on the top of her head as she rubbed her eyes and yawned, "What (yawn) was that? I was (yawn) having the be-(yawn)-st night's sle-(yawn)-ep ever"

Vegeta suddenly ran in as well, fully clothed in his fighting gear, "Namek's gone!"

"What?" asked Goku

"Wouldn't he (yawn) be meditating?"

"Checked" growled Vegeta

"So…so what was that scream?" asked Gohan sleepily.

Suddenly they all heard a loud 'THUMP' that seemed to be followed by an odd, slithering type noise.

"Wh-wh-at w-as t-th-hat?" asked Bulma fearfully

"Whatever it is it doesn't sound good" muttered Goku, "I say we find out what it is…maybe we'll find Piccolo on the way"

The group gave a nod in unison and they all stepped out of Gohan's room. The room melted away although now the ship seemed to be a different place, it was dark, there seemed to be drips of water echoing about. The ship seemed to be full of thick, slimy water up to their ankles.

"Huh? Dad what the?" said Gohan, watching the slime and disease infested waters swirl about his legs.

"Looks like we're going to have to split up" said Goku his face now serious and stern, the joy from earlier completely vanished.

They nodded, Bulma insisted on staying with Vegeta and Gohan went with his dad.

"They make an odd pair don't they?" asked Gohan as he and Goku crept along the foul stanching waters.

Goku smirked, "They do Gohan, definitely"

Their thoughts were distracted suddenly as a splash of water could be heard and a type of, malicious laughter echoed around the ship.

"There it goes!" whispered Goku as a shadow could be seen darting along in the pale light.

They ran as quick as they could, splashing through the water, trying not to trip up. They darted around the corner, expecting to see some foul beast only to see the silhouette of two beasts.

"Show yourself!" shouted Goku.

When he received no reply he growled and blasted a ki blast at them, a fairly weak one, one mainly to just scare the creatures.

One of them held up their arms in protection.

Goku grinned seriously although his face broke as he heard, from a familiar (and very annoyed) voice "You idiot! It's us Kakarot!"

Goku blushed violently and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Er…huh…sorry...we thought you were monsters"

"MONSTERS?!" exploded Bulma as she faced Goku, standing above him almost ten feet tall, "MONSTERS?!" she repeated angrily, backing him against the wall.

"Er…Bulma"

As the two were arguing Gohan simply stood there blinking and Vegeta stood a little further away, is arms crossed in his usual stance. "Peh! This is getting useless. Where'd all this water come from anyway? I'll find the green man myself" he stormed off proudly.

"Erm…guys" said Gohan turning back to Goku who was practically crouching on the ground holding his hands up the way he usually does for Chichi when she gets mad.

Goku and Bulma's fighting was distracted by a yell from Vegeta and a large ki blast.

"Oh no" muttered Goku running down the corridor only to find it completely empty and Vegeta free.

"This is not good" he murmured. He then heard a splash behind him and turned about slowly, his serious face suddenly turning into a face covered in pure fear "WHAT?!"

Gohan and Bulma heard a snake-like laughter and a bunch of ki blasts were seen from where Goku went. They knew what had happened.

Bulma, now shaking from head to foot backed herself against the wall "Wh-what are we going to do?"

"We?" asked Gohan confusedly.

"Yes –we- Gohan you don't expect just to sit around here with whatever it is to come after us do you?"

Gohan blinked at her, then a thought crossed his mind. Ayra wasn't here; maybe she'd know what was going on? He suddenly began darting up the corridor

"GOHAN COME BACK HERE!!!"

_Now which room? Which room?_

He stepped through a wall, only to discover another part of the 'sewers'

"Ack! These go on forever!" he complained, running down one corridor and re-entering the next.

"Ayra! Where are you?!" he shouted as he suddenly heard a cruel sounding laughter following behind him closely.

_Don't look back, don't look back, don't look back._

He turned down a corridor, and met with a dead end. He tried to push through the wall although this time he didn't seem to be able to get through. He backed against the wall, awaiting the creature that was following him.

He heard an odd hissing noise as beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. The water rippled and a silhouette appeared, creeping towards him.

He saw it. How could he explain what it was? It was as if all his worst fears had merged into one ghastly, dipicable creature. A vile thing, it came closer, he could smell its thick, blood infested breath, the saliva that dripped from its slippery tongue.

He closed his eyes, praying. _Someone…get me outta here! Someone help!_

"GOHAN! Direct your energy!" came a small cry from behind the creature.

"What?" he asked opening his eyes, the fear suddenly disappearing from him. Suddenly the creature seemed to melt and the walls and water around his ankles seemed to simply wash away to nowhere.

He blinked and realised that he, Bulma, Goku, Vegeta, Piccolo and Ayra were standing in the middle of the ship, completely empty as if they had just boarded it.

"Wha?" was all Bulma could stammer.

Gohan was already asleep before Ayra had finished telling everyone about what happened.

Apparently the ship was unused to such a high amount of energy entering its system. This caused a small virus to emerge and affect the system causing it to create a real/illusional creature,this was what the strange sounds were. When Piccolo saw the creature it absorbed him, trying to get stronger so it was able to split away from the ship's energy, making it a real monster. As everyone heard his screams they became more and more scared, the ship, reading the people's energy transformed it into realistic illusions which went around absorbing everybody, making itself stronger. Ayra had fixed the glitch although the virus had already become too stong. Once Gohan's fear vanished and his energy was no longer directed to it the ship the illusion could not keep its source stable, so it vanished.

The group eased a sigh of relived and went to bed finally.

Ayra smiled as they did so, she herself remained awake, staring out a window at the stars they were passing by.

_Strange creatures these humans are. Strange indeed…but certainly powerful...hopefully they'll be able to save Utolia…._


	5. Lying Theives

"The square root 753 times 7 to the power of 32 equals the radius distance of x plus π times 3.4. What is x ?"

Gohan sighed as he read his questions in the maths book his mum had given him. He ha already answered 60 questions already, be now he was beginning to get bored. He sighed and placed the book on a desk before lying on his bed and staring up at the ceiling.

_Don't worry guys…once we get to the planet we'll bring you back…don't worry…_

He inhaled deeply, then exhaled again, blinking slightly. He titled his head to the side, looking over at the suitcase he packed for himself. There he could see glowing through the zip the glow from the Rectain Ayra had given him.

_What on earth is it?_

He shook the thought out of his head and stared up at the ceiling again.

"Hm. I know!" he said sitting up quickly and pulling something out from under his pillow.

He smiled cheerfully and began flicking through a large photo album full of pictures of him and his family and friends.

"Who cares about studying? Sorry mum but this is more fun!"

* * *

"Oh, I hope Gohan's studying…" said a worried Chichi as she walked up and down the living room clutching a tea towel in her hands.

"Don't worry Chichi. He's a good boy, of course he's studying" smiled the Ox King.

"Yes but you don't know what kind of influence his father and his friends all have on him! And –" she paused slightly and clenched the towel tightly in her hand before screaming madly, "OH NO! Gohan forgot his Science books! Gohan!!!"

* * *

-knock knock-

Ayra poked her head through the wall for a moment as she blinked at Gohan, "Um? I hope I'm not disturbing you?"

Gohan looked up from the photo album and quickly closed it, "Huh? Oh…no no its fine"

Ayra smiled an stepped inside with two mugs in her hands, "Here," she said passing one of the mugs to Gohan, "I hope you like it…hot chocolate Bulma said it was called, is that right?"

Gohan nodded and blushed slightly as he took the warm mug in his hands, "Thanks" he said, taking a long sip from it.

"What were you looking at?" asked Ayra curiously as she stood beside Gohan, still cupping the mug in her hands.

Gohan blushed as he picked up the photo album, "It's…er…photos of me and everyone…it's kinda embarrassing really…"

Ayra smiled and took the photo album as she sat on the bed and began to flick through the pages. There were lots of different people in this book, some of which were either Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta, Bulma or Gohan. Some were of other people.

"Are these your friends?" she asked, pointing to a large group of people.

Gohan sighed and nodded, "Yeah, they're the only reason we came on this trip"

Ayra nodded slightly as she looked back at the photo. Everyone seemed so happy. She sighed and closed the book, passing it back to Gohan.

"I…I'm sorry. A…about your friends…it was the only way I could…" she sighed and drank the last dregs of liquid from her mug before passing through the wall.

Gohan blinked and stared at the hot chocolate in his mug, sighing slightly before leaning back on his bed, placing the mug on his chest as he stared back up at the ceiling.

* * *

"Just a few adjustments here…some minor tweaks there…a few more screws and…YES!" cheered Bulma lifting up her goggles onto of her head and holding up a small metallic walkie-talkie type thing in her hand.

"Hey! Everyone!" she shouted, passing through her laboratory wall.

She ran into the centre of the ship (here they all agreed should be the main meeting place and they made sure that they wouldn't have any rooms built upon it) and waved the walkie-talkie about at the rest of the group.

"Hey guys!" she said cheerfully, "I finished! I finally managed to get the other one finished!"

"What is it Bulma?" asked Goku curiously

"Watch silly…now…a TV…" she glanced about and a large wide screen TV appeared, "Ah! Here we go!" she got a wire from the walkie-talkie and connected it to the TV then turned it on.

* * *

"Hey! Chichi! Rochi! Ox King! Over here! Gohan's birthday present! Guys! Hello?"

"Huh?" said Chichi looking about the room oddly

"What is it?" asked Rochi who looked up from his magazine

"That's weird. I'm sure I heard Bulma's voice…"

* * *

"Chichi!" cried Bulma though the walkie-talkie, "Remember the other present I got Gohan? The one that wasn't finished and I was fiddling with at the table? Pick it up!"

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Gohan as he walked into the room, a chocolate moustache covered his top lip.

* * *

Master Rochi looked about the room curiously to see where the noise was coming from then he spotted a black walkie-talkie on top of the table. He walked over to it and picked it up, turning it upside down and looking at it oddly

"Hey Chichi! Turn the thing around so we can see you with the camera, and that red wire, plug the wire in the TV"

Rochi looked at the walkie-talkie angrily and shouted "It's me not Chichi Bulma!"

* * *

Bulma blushed as the TV screen showed a very annoyed master Rochi, "Opps! Sorry Rochi! Go on plug the wire in the TV then you can see us!"

"See my little Gohan?!" cried Chichi, dropping her linen basket, "Give Me That!" she snatched the walkie-talkie out of Rochi's hands and instantly plugged it into the TV, "Oh Gohan! Thank heavens you're ok! What is that on your face?! Have you made sure he's washed properly Goku?!" asked Chichi annoyedly.

* * *

Goku scratched his cheek, pondering as Gohan wiped his face quickly, "Hey mum!" he said waving with a smile, "Hey Grandpa! Hey Master Rochi!"

"Gohan?! You've been studying right? I just got your results through of your last test but I'm not going to open them. You better be studying you are? You better be! Goku make sure he studies!"

"OK ok! Chichi calm down!" said Goku laughing and walking up to the TV, "You know Gohan, he'll study well."

"Well…alright. How are you Goku?"

"Peachy keen as ever"

"How's the food up there?"

"Delicious…although not as good as yours"

"Oh Goku you're making me blush. Have you been-"

She stopped as from part of the ship there could be heard a loud CRASH noise. As the electricity went out for a moment and everyone lost balance, falling to the floor.

"Huh?" said Piccolo, standing up abruptly, "I'll find the girl…see what's what…" he quickly marched down the hallway.

* * *

"Oh man, oh man, oh man!" said Ayra typing away at the keyboard down at the ship's core, "Oh this is not good!" she kept muttering to herself.

"Hey, Ayra…what's going on?" asked Piccolo, appearing out of the shadows.

"We're under attack" she muttered as the ship shook hard again and another loud noise could be heard.

"Under attack?" he raised an eyebrow, "By whom?"

"According to the computer," she said, typing away at the keyboard again and staring at the screen, "Hrm…oh no…" she muttered, "They're Jugentles…"

* * *

"Gohan? Goku? What's going on up there?" said Chichi with a panic-stricken voice

"We don't know Chichi! Just hang on…wait until Ayra comes along, she'll know…"

Ayra and Piccolo stepped through the walls. She looked at all the expectant faces and took a deep breath as the ship took another hit. "We're under attack by Jugentles…They go about on ships attacking other ships until they give up some energy to help their race survive."

"So what?!" growled Vegeta as he began to power up, "I can just blast those idiots away!"

"No." said Ayra simply, "It's not their fault! The technology that they have runs completely on energy. When their population died down and their planet, Tolintus, was destroyed they didn't have enough energy to sustain themselves. That's why they getother's energy. I will not allow you to hurt them."

"What? Are you crazy?!" shouted Chichi through the TV screen, "You want my Goku and Gohan to get hurt?!"

"No. I just don't want theJugentles hurt either…it isn't their fault that their planet was destroyed."

Vegeta spat, he seemed to have a face of pure loathing as another blast hit the ship.

"So…what are we going to do?" asked Bulma with a slight hint of fear as another, much stronger blast hit the ship.

Ayra pondered for a moment then said, with a serious look, "We can settle. They are after energy…although this ship is propelled with energy it actually has its own amount of energy that is never wasted. We can give them some of that. They'll leave us alone after that. Promise."

Vegeta growled and folded his arms gruffly, "I don't see why we have to do this. They're thieves after all"

"Listen guys" said Goku to the TV, "We'll have to talk later…see you!"

Bulma unplugged the walkie-talkie from the TV, "So we just wait?"

"I'll put the surrender signal on…" said Ayra as she passed through the wall.

"You ok Vegeta?" asked Bulma

"Yes? Why?" he growled

"You…you just seem a bit tense that's all"

Vegeta answered her by turning his back on her.

Suddenly the ship shook from everywhere, knocking everyone off balance.

Ayra clicked her fingers and the launch pad opened, already a terminal had been set up between the two ships so people could pass between the two.

Seeing no on in the terminal she blinked oddly, "Um…hello?" she asked, peering about the metallic chamber.

She turned around and shrugged to the others.

"What's that?" asked Gohan, pointing to a large, metallic black sphere, (kinda like a disco ball) dangling from the top of the terminal ceiling.

Suddenly the ball opened and a thick purple smoke seeped through it.

"No! They can't be _that_ desperate!" cried Ayra, placing he arm against her nose and mouth, "Y-you gotta run!" she spluttered, coughing hard.

Everyone began to cough uncontrollably, their eyes began to sting, their heads felt heavy, their legs weak and it seemed as if the room was spinning. They began to run, but the gas was so thick, it was filling their lungs.

After several minutes, the gas cleared and a group of men came on board, all but one carrying a large gun.

"Heh! Well done men!" said the man without the gun, he had longish hair (Trunks longish ;) ) that was a deep royal purple, his skin was a brownish yellow. He wore an odd outfit that seemed slightly like Vegeta's, although it was much more richly decorated and was white. His ears were pointed and his nails seemed to be inlaid with gold,"Seems as if they didn't know what hit 'em!"

"Why, Shyl. It's interesting to see you again, alive" muttered Vegeta as he leaned against the wall coolly.

"What?!" cried the man with purple hair, "You…you didn't get affected by the gas?"

Vegeta smirked "I know your tricks Shyl. That's how I beat you last time…I'm surprised to see you again. Too bad you don't remember me."

The other men who were standing around Shyl aimed their guns at Vegeta.

"No" ordered Shyl, "Find all the other occupants…I know there's more. I'll deal with this one"

Vegeta and Shyl stood in a staring contest with each other as the other men draggedthree black bundles away.

"So…Vegeta" growled Shyl, a pure sense of loathing within his voice, "Why are you here? Amongst these humans?"

Vegeta chuckled as he stood up from his leaning position and stretched slightly, "If you took careful attention Shyl you should know that only one of them is human, unobservant as ever!"

Shyl frowned and growled as he glanced Vegeta up and down, although the growl quickly changed into a smirk, "Heh. Saiyen Prince…I see you've no tail left. Did someone manage to chop it off you just like I managed to do?"

Vegeta's anger flared, "Don't be ridiculous! You did not chop it off!"

"Whatever you say," said Shyl coyly.

* * *

_Wha…what…where?_

"Huh?" asked Gohan as he awakened, he glanced about the room. It was white. He room was entirely white. He tried to move his arms although he couldn't, he glanced up at his wrists where there were manacles strapping him down.

He growled as he tried to snap them with his strength, although he found it impossible to do so.

"Hm. I see you can't get out of there can you earthling?" said a person coming towards him. This person was about the same size that Vegeta would be. He wore a long cloak about himself and had his long green hair tied back in a pony-tail, he had sunglasses covering his eyes, and he wore pink rubber gloves over his hands "It's made of the second strongest metal in the universe, no one can break through it."

"We'll see!" growled Gohan, as he tried to power up into a super saiyen totrying to break his wrists free. He clenched his teeth together as he attempted to make his energy flow through him, but there was a problem, he could feel his nerves and blood pulsing the energy through him, but nothing was happening.

He growled still, putting as much power as he could into snapping the manacles. Although, after a futile attempt where nothing happened he relaxed himself, glaring at theJugentle.

TheJugentle also growled angrily, "What are you?! No earthling could do that!"

Gohan said "What? I didn't do anything you moron!" hestared angrily at the man.

"I could feel your energy pulsing about your body!"

"Nothing happened!" shouted a frustratedGohan

"That's because we injected you with a paralysis poison, it stops your energy reaching you so you cant power up, and it makes it easier for us to extract it from you. But that doesn't mean I can't still feel your energy! Tell me how you can carry so much you earthling!"

Gohan curled up his nose and frowned menicingly at the man.

The man frowned at the stubborn boy, he then turned about sharply and picked up an odd contraption that looked like a GameBoy and held it up to Gohan.

A series of odd bleeps came from the thing when the man said, surprisedly looking at Gohan, "What the-? It can't decide whether you're an earthling or a saiyen. Which is it boy?!"

_What? Gohan's a saiyen?_

Gohan glared angrily at the man before the man suddenly stepped back and laughed, "HA! You…you're a half! HA! I thought saiyen's didn't mix blood! Oh this is the greatest discovery! So they _have_ survived! Oh the Master will be so pleased at this new information!"

_A part saiyen? I don't understand…then…Goku must be…and that's why Vegeta…_

The man's face suddenly changed to a frown and he turned his back on Gohan, "Hey girl!" he grumbled as he stepped away from Gohan, "You said he was an earthling you little brat! I'll teach you to lie to me!"

_Girl?_ thought Gohan

He then heard a loud scream and Gohan's eyes widened. He managed to be able to lift himself up slightly, and he blinked. He saw Bulma, still knocked out from the gas strapped to a wall like Gohan was. He then glanced a little to his right and saw the man and Ayra. Ayra had her arms tied behind her back and had them strapped to manacles as she hung a little way off the ground, causing her shoulders to take all her weight.

The man smirked as he removed one of his rubber gloves and held out his palm to Ayra. A purple electric bubble of energy apperead and engulfed Ayra.

Gohan blinked. He couldn't tell exactly what was going on, but he could tell it was cauing her immense pain. It was almost so painful that he could actually feel her pain.

_No one can last too long with that kind of pain…_

"STOP IT!" he shouted, trying to get out of the manacles.

"You shut up half-saiyen! I'm teaching the little Utolian a lesson about lying!"

"I didn't know!" she shouted as she tried to take the pain upon her shoulders.

The only thing Gohan could do was watch. He tried to close his eyes but her screams couldn't make him look away. He frowned, thinking how useless he was before shouting to the man "Hey! Why are you here anyway?! Shouldn't you be collecting energy? And then go?"

The man turned about, frowning at Gohan

_Good. He's stopped torturing her._

The man laughed, "Ha! We haven't done that in decades!"

* * *

"Piccolo? Piccolo? Are you alright?" came a cough

"Yeah! (cough) I'm alright. Did you find Gohan and the others?"

Goku frowned as he glanced around a corner of the ship at Vegeta and Shyl.

"What are they talking about?" he whispered

"I don't know" muttered Piccolo, "But they seem to know each other well"

Goku gave a frowning nod.

"Tell me Shyl," said Vegeta simply, "Why are you collecting energy? By the size of those guns your people have I would've thought you had enough to help save your people.

Shyl growled and pointed an accusing finger at Vegeta "It's your fault that my people had to steal energy in the first place!" he allowed his anger to subside for a moment before continuing, "We now no longer need to collect energy to help our dying race. For decades now we've had enough for us…but what's the point with stopping for just enough? Why not collect surplus energy?!"

* * *

Ayra frowned angrily at the man, "So your people steal energy of others…even the people who gladly gave you energy when you were dying out?"

"Yes little Utolian! That's exactly right!

* * *

Vegeta began to laugh.

"What's so funny Vegeta?"

"It's just that last time you were so righteous! You wouldn't dare hurt a fly. And now here you are, killing people for surplus energy, this certainly is surprising."

Shyl smirked, "A lot can change a person Vegeta. In fact, very soon we'll be taking the energy out of those people we captured"

Goku and Piccolo tried to control their anger, "They have Gohan and Bulma" he growled.

"Goku, what about Instant Translocation take us straight to Gohan and Bulma?"

Goku sighed and shook his head, "I wish I could...but I can't sense their energy anywhere"

Piccolo blinked, "You don't think?"

"I refuse to think that Piccolo, they're inside the ship somewhere. We'll get them out"

"So Vegeta" smiled Shyl, "Shall we finish what we started?"

"I'd be delighted, although, I'm even stronger than I was before" he smirked as he turned into a super sayien.

"What a coincidence" said Shyl, almost unimpressed by Vegeta, "So have I"

Shyl then clenched his fists together and yelled out loud as an extreme amount of energy began building around him. Finally a green glowing aura surrounded him and his hair began flying upwards, his veins suddenly began to glow gold, and they sweeped up his arms and legs in an array of patterns. Finally he screamed out loud causing the aura to glow violently emerald. He opened his palms revealing the eyes on the palm of his hands staring at Vegeta.

"Now," he took a breath, "I'm ready"

"Goku, once these two start fighting we'll go in and save the others" whispered Piccolo

Goku nodded, frowning at Shyl's power


	6. Death?

Quick answer for _SSGohanStrife_

Yes there will be romance later on but it might not necessarily be between the two people you might think its going to be between! :P

* * *

"Now" smirked the man, walking over to Ayra, "Looks like we should do more tests on that Half-Saiyen, and that human woman is pretty much useless. So congratulations! You're gonna be the first whose energy we're going to take!"

Gohan blinked wide-eyed at the man, was he serious? He was actually going to steal Ayra's energy? He tried to wiggle free of the manacles but he couldn't, his energy was being paralysed too much

Ayra simply stared at the man, she wasn't moving, and she simply blinked and scowled angrily at him.

The man grinned and picked up a metal object that looked oddly enough like a gun although as he pulled the trigger a large electric blue bubble burst out of it and engulfed Ayra.

She didn't scream, nor shout, she simply closed her eyes as she was withdrawn inside the bubble.

It was silent inside. Everything seemed to shimmer like water. She could see the man laughing manically, and Gohan shouting obscenely at the man, but she could hear nothing. Then, she felt an odd feeling in her stomach, and the bubble began to change slowly to a pale gold as tiny golden particles began trickling out of her veins.

"STOP IT!" screamed Gohan as he watched the tiny pieces of energy slowly leave Ayra's body.

The man didn't move, he kept a firm stare held upon the bubble and the energy being collected inside it.

* * *

"Since when did you manage to get so powerful?!" shouted Vegeta

Shyl smirked, "Since I realised that the energy I stole could be inserted into me and I could use it for myself"

Goku and Piccolo struggled to retain their anger as they heard Shyl's words.

"So you use extra energy that your people don't use on yourself?" growled Vegeta

"Nope" he laughed, "-I- come first, the energy is given to me, then I give a small amount to my people-"

He didn't have a chance to finish, Vegeta had charged towards him at a tremendous speed knocking him out of the way and slamming him into the ship wall.

"Let's go!" shouted Piccolo as he and Goku charged through the terminal into the other ship, leaving Vegeta and Shyl to battle on their own.

Shyl wiped his lip which was bleeding a sickly yellow liquid, "Heh, a lucky shot, I'm not even ready to warm up yet" he smirked as he blasted a quick ki beam at Vegeta which Vegeta quickly managed to dodge.

* * *

"Which way Goku?" asked Piccolo as they entered the ship which had 2 corridors leading in different directions.

"I'm not sure," muttered Goku as his eyes scanned the corridors.

_Gohan. Where are you?_

* * *

The heat in the room grew, sweat poured down Gohan's forehead as the energy grew and grew. The light was becoming intense. The man now had to look away from the bubble. Gohan squinted through his eyelids and continued to shout to Ayra with some hope that perhaps she could still hear him.

"Ayra…" he whimpered as he closed his eyes as the heat grew more, "Super saiyen…" he muttered, "Super saiyen, turn into a super saiyen…come on…" he growled, trying to over power the poison within his body.

* * *

"This way" said Goku suddenly, pointing to the left hand corridor and charging down it.

* * *

"Ha!" shouted Vegeta, blasting at Shyl as Shyl took the blast and landed face down upon the ship floor, "Heh! You say that you're strong but you seem to be just as weak as before!"

Shyl growled, he did seem weak, Vegeta had managed to dodge or handle his attacks, and perhaps Vegeta was strong enough to beat him. He then felt a twinge and looked down at his right arm. All these tiny golden particles were being absorbed through his skin up his arm. He began to laugh.

"What's so funny Shyl?" asked Vegeta annoyedly.

"Nothing" smirked Shyl, almost unable to contain his laughter as he tried to keep it within him.

"Then lets finish the fight!" shouted Vegeta

"It's already over!" smiled Shyl, standing up, opposite to Vegeta who raised his eyebrow in a confused manner.

"What are you talking about?" murmured Vegeta to Shyl.

Shyl said nothing, and simply smirked as he felt more energy particles entering him.

* * *

"Goku! How do you know where to go?!"

"I dunno! It's a feeling! I know it's this way! Come on!"

Goku and Piccolo both came to a halt as they approached a large, brightly lit hallway filled with a bunch of doors and people that looked remotely like Shyl although their skins were a variety of colours from purples to bright reds.

"Hey everyone!" shouted Goku to the crowd, "Anyone know where the three captives were taken?"

"Goku," whispered Piccolo, "They're not going to just tell you"

"Captives?" asked a woman with long pink hair as she stepped over to Goku, "What captives? Who are you anyway?"

"I am-" started Goku when Piccolo suddenly butted in.

"He is a Saiyen and if you don't tell him where the captives were taken he'll blast you all away!"

The crowd screamed and began to run into the doors which must've been their homes.

"Wait wait!" shouted Goku before sighing, "Well done Piccolo…"

Piccolo shrugged and folded his arms crossly and 'hmphed'

A man peeped out of the doorway and Goku quickly pulled him out before he could do anything.

"Tell me" said Goku softly

The man looked up at him fearfully, "Please!" he begged, "I don't know! We're a peaceful society! Our king protects us! He gives us energy which others races give us! Please we know of no captives!"

"Wait a minute!" growled Piccolo, taking the man by the scruff of the neck, "What did you say? Other races give you energy? That's not true is it? Come on, we know how you really get it!"

"We don't!" blubbered the man, "Other races give energy to us!"

"No you steal it!" barked Piccolo

"That's not true!" shouted the woman who had now creeped out of her doorway, "We take great pride in being a peaceful society, and no one steals!"

"Wait a minute Piccolo," aid Goku, placing his hand on Piccolo's shoulder, "is it possible that they don't know that they've had surplus energy? Could they have been lied to like Ayra had been?"

Piccolo side-glanced Goku for a moment and frowned, dropping the man.

"People! We think that you are all being deceived!" shouted Goku to all the peeping faces

"Deceived? What are you talking about?"

"You king has been stealing energy from other races…by sucking it out of them…you have had surplus energy for decades"

"What?" gasped some stunned faces of the crowd

"Don't listen to him! He's a saiyen! They're nothing but trouble!" shouted some older members of the crowd

"Listen you idiot!" growled Piccolo, "His son, best friend and our guide were all taken away by your men, now you tell us or we'll-"

"He's not a Saiyen! Look! He's not got a tail!"

"They still lie! Quick! Order the men to come and kill them! Quickly!" shouted various members of the crowd

"No no! Wait!" shouted Goku, waving his arms up in the air, "Please! Tell us where they take the energy at least!"

"They take it to the laboratory!" shouted one man pointing down the corridor before his wife knocked him over the head with what looked like a frying pan

"Don't tell them that you idiot!"

"Thank you!" shouted Goku as he and Piccolo head down the corridor towards where the man had pointed.

* * *

"I said stop it!" screamed Gohan through the intense heat

_She can't still be alive…no…can't think like that…she has to be…_

"Ayra! Ayra! AYRA!" he screamed closing his eyes as tears began to trickle down his cheeks and he clenched his fists.

What was that? He could clench his fists? He opened his eyes and looked at his hands as he opened and closed them easily

_I can move…the paralysis poison's wearing off…if Ayra could just hold on slightly longer…_

The man glanced down at his wrist where a small dial was set up like a watch.

"Huh?! Not even a fifth of her entire energy has been taken yet?! This can't be! The master would be unstoppable by the time I empty her out!"

Gohan squeezed his eyelids shut as he clenched his fists and growled, trying to snap the manacles. He could feel the metal bending slightly, although the pain that he was gaining from it was excruciating.

_If this damned poison would wear off I could snap these in an instant…come on!_

Suddenly he heard a small snap and he opened his eyes instantly as he fell to the floor and landed with a cat-like grace. The man obviously hadn't noticed Gohan's escape; he was too busy marvelling over the amount of energy being collected from the other captive.

Gohan growled, he wasn't strong enough yet to blast the man away like he so wished, instead he charged at him, punching him hard in the cheek.

The man toppled over and fell amongst a table full of test tubes.

Gohan turned about to where Ayra was as the bubble slowly began to disappear. There she was, hanging like a lifeless rag doll.

"Gohan!"

Gohan turned about, seeing Goku and Piccolo in the doorway he ran up to them and hugged them.

"Dad! Piccolo! They took her energy! And Bulma! I don't know what they did to her!"

Piccolo marched over to Bulma and easily snapped the manacles off her as he took her in his arms and felt her pulse.

"She's still alive" he said, frowning at her, "Yet her energy's being suppressed"

Goku looked at Ayra and took her in his arms, she turned and mumbled something as he did so, "She's still alive" he eased a sigh of relief.

"Let's head back to the ship before Vegeta and that Shyl guy destroys it" said Piccolo, heading for the doorway.

Goku nodded and was followed by Gohan. Gohan stopped at the doorway and turned to frown at the man. Almost with and instant sense of pure hate he ran over to the man and dragged him (his energy was still being partially suppressed) over to a pair of manacles in which he locked them around the man's wrists. Gohan grinned and quickly ran out of the doorway back with Piccolo and Goku.

* * *

"What…what are you doing?!" stammered Vegeta in pure shock from Shyl's maniacal outburst.

Suddenly there was a bright white light. Shyl grew bigger, a horn sprouted out of his head, he grew a tail, his back hunches itself over as his legs became bent and his arms became muscular and his fingers grew incredibly long with matching fingernails.

Shyl laughed, "Ha! The power! I've never received so much of it! The person who's energy this belongs to must've been strong! Mwhahahaha!"

Vegeta frowned _This energy…it…its so…_

He couldn't finish, Shyl had blasted him hard with multiple ki beams which blasted about of his mouth. Vegeta had no time to think, he was too busy dodging everything. He didn't even have time to attack, even though he was a Super saiyen this new version of Shyl was far the stronger and faster. Vegeta had to constantly block, he didn't have a chance to counter attack.

Goku, Gohan and Piccolo ran through the terminal to encounter a battle scarred ship and Vegeta was constantly being attacked by a strange creature.

Bulma awoke and simply stared in awe at the two, as did the rest of the group, "Vegeta…" she whispered, she attempted to move but found she was unable to, she simply had to lay in Piccolo's arms, staring at the fight.

Ayra opened her eyes and looked up, staring at Goku whose eyes were on the fight. She shifted her gaze to Gohan who was standing beside his dad. She blinked softly and then made herself slip out of Goku's arms.

"Huh?" said Goku, bending down to pick her up again, although she waved her arm, insisting that he leave her.

Carefully, she pulled herself up and stared at the fight. Gohan looked at her with curious eyes. She was far paler than before; perhaps due to her energy being lost, she seemed to have a look of tiredness over her. Her hair had no sheen; her clothes looked tired and bedraggled, she seemed empty.

Vegeta, noticing a moment of chance quickly blasted a ki beam at Shyl, Shyl managed to easily deflect it into the side of the ship.

Ayra blinked and seemed to take no notice of the continues ki blasts being thrown everywhere, she stepped towards Shyl, as if in a trance.

"What the-? Get her outta here!" shouted Vegeta as Shyl charged towards him, slamming him into the wall, clutching him by the throat.

Goku frowned, should he go help? Vegeta hated it when people came to his aid…what should he do?

"Ayra!" Gohan shouted, "Come back! It's too dangerous! Vegeta can do it himself!"

Ayra, almost as if she couldn't hear the shouts of everyone continued to move forwards until she was behind Shyl. Vegeta gasped for air, when Shyl suddenly released him and dropped him to the floor as he turned about to face Ayra.

She glared at him, "Give me back my energy" she whispered, barely able to speak

Shyl smirked and laughed cruelly, "Give back –your- energy?! I don't think so!"

Ayra sighed softly and closed her eyes, "Give back my energy…or else"

Shyl smirked and opened his mouth, ready to produce another ki blast.

"Ayra move!" screamed Gohan.

Gohan suddenly found himself lunging through the air in a direct collision course between the blast and Ayra. He clutched onto her tightly and screamed as the ki blast engulfed them both.

"GOHAN!" screamed Goku as the ki blast exploded.

It took a moment for the temporary blindness to wear off. Everyone's eyes were fixed on one point. The point where Gohan and Ayra were, now, nothing remained.

Shyl looked at the spot where the two kids were, he inhaled then looked at his hands, suddenly he realised that he had returned to his original form

_The energy…where did my energy go?_

He lifted his head up and turned to the group, standing there with shocked expressions.

"Did I?" he whispered, a sudden sense of sorrow echoed in his voice.

"They're…" whispered a shaken Piccolo

"You…" mumbled Goku to Shyl as he tried to control his anger

"Bastard!" yelled Vegeta as he and Goku blasted Shyl simultaneously for several seconds.

Shyl lay there, staring up at the ceiling of the ship, his body burnt, blood seeped from his forehead.

_This…just this moment…its brought me back…why…_

Goku stepped over and looked down at Shyl. A shadow covered Goku's face, was he crying, or snarling? He couldn't tell.

"Kill me…" whispered Shyl

Goku shook his head softly, "No…that's too good for you…Piccolo…take him back to his ship…I need to be left alone for a while…" with that, he stepped away from Shyl and walked through the wall of the ship.

Piccolo eased Bulma to her feet, she couldn't move properly, but Vegeta hobbled his way over to her. She covered her mouth with her hand as she refused to look away from the last spot where Gohan was.

Piccolo gruffly took hold of Shyl and threw him into his ship, before turning away from him disgustedly and stepping back to the ship. He sat next to the spot where Gohan was and began meditating.

_Gohan…_


	7. Limbo Bridge

Its not over yet folks! :D

Oh, and _Gohan is MINE not yours_, please put that pencil of Doom away!

* * *

"What? Eight months just to head back to our galaxy?" spluttered Vegeta

"That's right" sighed Bulma, holding a calculator in her hand, "That's how long it'll take with me learning all the controls of this ship and everything, including the language all the controls are written in…"

Piccolo grunted and frowned, "So its been decided that we're heading back to earth to wish Gohan and Ayra back then we'll head back out to Utolia?"

"What?!" hissed Vegeta, "What's the point? Wish Gohan back, without that little brat we wouldn't need to bother about saving her planet!"

Goku stepped through the wall with a sigh, "The reason we came on this trip was to save the others…we cant wish them back with Dragonballs, that's why we followed Ayra here. We have to go back to her planet"

"But Goku" said Bulma, moving toward him, still a light fear that he could erupt with anger or sorrow at any moment, "It'll take eight month just to find our galaxy, then we need to find earth, find the Dragonballs, then find Utolia and head there…perhaps by the time we get to the planet the prophecy would be completed already…I don't think there's any point."

All eyes turned to Goku

"What do you suggest Goku?" asked Piccolo sternly

Goku sighed and clenched his fists, "Give me some time to think it over…" with that he passed back through the wall and left the others alone.

* * *

_Where…where am I?_

He opened his eyes, seeing only a golden yellow sky and pink clouds flying about.

_Is this the Otherworld?_

"_Welcome Gohan"_ said a heavenly female voice.

Gohan's eyes opened wider at the mention of his name, _Gohan? What is Gohan? Gohan…_

Suddenly images of who Gohan was flashed across his mind. _Gohan…that's me…I am Gohan…_

Carefully Gohan pushed himself upwards to a sitting position he then glanced about himself. He seemed to be on some kind of land bridge. It was made of a red rock that seemed to be suspended in the air, the rock was incredibly brittle and Gohan saw it crack as he sat upright.

He glanced at his hands, seeing that they, as with the rest of his body were completely intact.

"Am I dead?" he whispered to the air around him. Carefully he raised his hand above his head, trying to find a trace of a halo, but he found none.

"_You are not dead Gohan Son" _came the female voice that seemed to echo all about him.

"Then where?" he started

"_This is Limbo…"_

"Limbo?"

"_When you were 'killed' as to say, you did not die…your body was destroyed, but your soul, connected to the energy that was with you did not perish. In a way, you are half-dead…only few people come here to Limbo…"_

"How do I get home?!" shouted Gohan, "I don't have to wait until I get wished back by Dragonballs do I?"

The woman (wherever she was) laughed, a light, silvery laugh that seemed to flow through Gohan's body like water.

"_Silly. There's a much simpler way…you are in the centre of the Limbo Bridge, all people are brought here when entering Limbo. At each end of the Bridge there is either Life, or Death. To reach either of them you must cross the bridge, it is that simple."_

Gohan looked about himself, carefully he stood up and looked up and down either end of the bridge before frowning and shouting to the clouds, "Which end is the way towards Life?"

The woman chuckled again then said,_ "See that darkness up ahead…there, the way to Life…although I should warn you…there are many obstacles you must challenge"_

"So?" smirked Gohan, "I've faced worse things…I'm sure I can face a few obstacles"

The voice began to laugh hysterically, causing Gohan to blush violently.

"Wait!" he cried out in realisation, "Ayra! Where is she? Where is Ayra?"

This time the voice made no response, she stayed quiet and still, refusing to speak.

Gohan growled, clenching his fists, "Don't say I 'died' to ave her and nowshe's dead too…she must be here!"

"_Straight ahead is the road to Life…good luck…"_

"Wait!" shouted Gohan, waving his arms in the air, "Tell me! Where is she?!"

He sighed after he received no answer, "Right." He said, staring in the direction he was to head, "I'll be back soon guys…hold on…"

He found he was able to power up; he grinned and began flying in the direction of Life.

* * *

**Several Hours Later....**

"Grr! Why do we have to wait for Kakarot's permission to return to earth?! We would've been well on our way by now if we hadn't bothered to wait for his response."

"Now Vegeta" said Bulma as she looked up from her notepad and the keyboard, "Goku's son was the one that got blasted away; I think it should be his decision about how and when to bring him back."

Vegeta grumbled something under his breath when Goku suddenly stepped into the room, a much more cheerful face upon him than before.

"Alright! I've thought it through! We'll head back to earth, wish Gohan and Ayra back with the Dragonballs, and then carry on going to Utolia just as Gohan would want" he grinned, placing his hands on his hips

"And what about Chichi?" grinned Bulma, with a sly wink

Goku fell over animie style and sat on the floor, rubbing the back of his neck, "Uh…well…um…I figured we could just not tell her that we're heading back to earth? Say that we have a few engine problems and it'll take us longer than we thought?"

"Goku Son!" shouted Bulma angrily, "You're going to lie to your wife about your son's death?!"

"Er…not exactly…just…not tell her, its not quite the same thing…"

"Hmph" said Bulma, folding her arms, "You know I could easily just 'accidentally' contact her and I might 'accidentally' spill the beans"

"Oh no please Bulma!" cried Goku, bending down on his knees in a begging position, "Please! I beg you please! I'll do anything!!!"

Vegeta smirked at Bulma and Goku _Now –that's- a woman…_

* * *

Oh man…I've been flying for what seems like hours…I don't think I've got any closer, nor encountered any obstacles…

Gohan sighed and carefully landed on the bridge, "Man" he felt his stomach grumble, "I'm hungry" he smirked as he thought about the amount of times his dad must've said that in the Otherworld.

He sighed and began walking along the dusty bridge, "I wonder how Tien, Krillyn, Yamcha and Chautsu are all doing in the Otherworld?"

Suddenly something caught his eye. A slight glimmer on the horizon, only for a split second, but he saw it, a flash, like light hitting glass at an angle. Instantly he powered up and flew over to it at a fast pace.

_Is this the first obstacle I must face?_

He continued to fly, hard and fast to the little sparkle, when suddenly...

"OUCH!" shouted Gohan as he rammed at full force into some invisible barrier. "My head!" he shouted, clutching his head and trying to see through his eyes that were trying to cry.

"What the?" he asked placing the hand he wasn't holding his head with against the barrier.

He knocked it with his knuckle, "Hrm" he frowned, he lowered his other hand and breathed in deeply before suddenly punching the barrier hard with his fist.

He floated there for a moment, hand pressed firmly against the barrier before he clutched his red, throbbing hand and shouted "Ow ow ow ow!"

"Man this is really hard" he muttered, scratching his chin.

He looked up above him then grinned, "Heh, it can't go on forever…"

With that he flew up in the air, charging hard and fast, a determinded grin on his face.

"OUCH!" he screamed as he rammed into another barrier above him.

"This isn't fair!" he shouted, as he jumped about, clutching his head and wiping away the tears in his eyes.

As the pain subsided he sighed and floated back to the bridge. He crossed his legs and his arms, frowning at the barrier as if enclosed with a staring contest.

_Man this stinks! How am I supposed to get through here?!_

He sighed and picked up a handful of rocks and began flicking them at the barrier, watching them bounce back at him.

_How would dad deal with this?_

"I know!" he said, jumping up cheerfully.

He floated a little way up in the air and placed his hands in a cupping motion bside his hip. There in his hands a bright bluish/whitish light began to form then he blasted the ki beam at the barrier.

What happend next he didn't expect to happen. Instead of the barrier shattering like a pane of glass as he expected it instead simply deflected it, blasting it back at Gohan who only just managed to dodge it.

"Hey you! Watch it!"

"Huh?" said Gohan as he heard the voice. He looked above him, then below him and he saw a funny looking man.

He had pale blue skin and an office-styled haircut which seemed to be just long enough to show his two small white horns. He wore a pair of square glasses and a bright pink shirt. He wore a black tie and matching shoes, a wristwatch and under his arm was a clipboard; he stood there, frowning at Gohan.

"Uh…sorry!" apologised Gohan as a sweat drop appeared

The 'man' sighed and walked up to the barrier, "No matter" he mumbled, "I just came to inspect the barrier, but by what I've just seen it seems to be in tip top working order. I suppose I better get to the next obstacle"

"Wait wait, _next_ obstacle?" asked Gohan as he landed in front of the man

"Yes, the next obstacle, and if you don't mind I need to have your name, for the mistress to see if you managed to get through or not"

"Tell me" said Gohan excitedly, "Tell me how to get through here! Pleeeaaasssseee!"

"Name first" said the man authoritatively.

"Gohan Son"

"Right, Go-ha-n S-on" said the man, scribbling his name down on the clipboard, "And about the-" he stopped, and blinked for a minute at Gohan and then adjusted his glasses, "Gohan _Son_?" he queried.

"Uh yeah?"

"You're not Goku's son are you?"

"Yeah"

"_The_ Goku's son?"

Gohan nodded, not really too sure where the conversation was going.

"Ah! Nice to meet you!" grinned the funny man

"You know my dad?" asked Gohan excitedly

"No no! But I have a cousin in the Otherworld who helped him a little when he was on the way to King Ki's place"

"Really!" smiled Gohan, "Then you can help me here!"

The man's smile suddenly dropped and he stepped back, waving his arms quickly, "No! No way! Nu-ah! Can't help"

"Why?" grumbled Gohan, crossing his arms

"The Lady Ki doesn't like cheaters-" he stopped suddenly and covered his mouth

"Lady Ki?"

"Er…forget I said that" said the man, rubbing the back of his neck as several sweat drops that appeared, "But no, you can't cheat…that wouldn't be right"

"Fine," sighed Gohan, turning away from the man, closing his eyes and crossing his arms although keeping one eye slightly open on the man, "I suppose my friends all in the Otherworld won't mind coming here to help me and maybe 'persuade' you to help me…then of course there's my dad"

The man's knees began to shake "Y-your d-d-dad?"

Gohan nodded.

The man opened his mouth as if to say something but then paused a his wristwatch began to bleep, "What?!" he exclaimed, "No way! Oh man! They must've gotten out earlier!"

He ran over to an odd vehicle (which looked like a milk-float) that suddenly appeared and jumped into it, "Man oh man! Nice meeting you Mr Son!" he shouted as his 'milk-float' zoomed away at incredible speed.

"What was that all about?" said Gohan as he scratched his cheek, "People here sure are weird"

Gohan then felt a rumbling below his feet, the rocks about his rocked and the Bridge almost seemed to crack completely in places. Gohan turned about and looked through the invisible barrier as a thick dark cloud slowly began to appear, coming towards him at a fast speed.

"This can't be good" he sighed, preparing to power up.


	8. End of Limbo

Hey folks, sorry I haven't updated in a LONG while (hides behind sofa to avoid rotten fruit & veg) I've just been really busy with school work and revision and stuff, ya know, tough things especially with exams and stuff and lectures groan anyway, back by popular demand I have updated this! Shock Horror!

(Will this get you off my back _Gohan is MINE not yours_?)

* * *

As the dark cloud came into view Gohan realised it wasn't a cloud at all but people or something of that sort, hundreds of them. They all looked like some weird kind of giant bugs carrying huge sword-like weapons, although one at the front was carrying a banner in one hand and a giant bazooka in the other.

Gohan blinked, unsure whether he should attack the weird bugs or t wait for them to come closer. As they continued to charge towards him with no intention of stopping Gohan could hear them shouting "Kill! Kill! Kill!"

_Uh-oh _thought Gohan, completely blocked off by the barrier

* * *

"C'mon Bulma! P-l-e-a-s-e!" whined Goku

"Nope. I'm not heading back until you tell Chi-Chi **-exactly-** what happened" said Bulma firmly, folding her arms and blocking off the control room to prove her point.

"P-l-e-a-s-e!" whined Goku again

"NO!" said Bulma just as firmly as before

"P-l-e-a-s-e!"

Vegeta was leaning against the doorway with his arms folded, meditating or something like that.

"P-l-e-a-s-e!"

"NO!"

"P-l-e-a-s-e!"

"NO!"

Vegeta suddenly broke his meditation and turned to Goku and Bulma "Will you two shut up! Goku just go and tell your wife so we can go otherwise I'll turn this ship around by myself if I have to!"

"But Vegeta! Only –I- know the controls!"

"I don't care!" shouted Vegeta, storming over to the controls of the ship and beginning to press a variety of buttons, "Either way we're going back to earth alright!"

The ship gave an almightily lurch and a nasty creak before a moment of silence.

"Vegeta?" asked Goku, "What did you do?"

"I uh…" said Vegeta stepping away from the controls slightly

Suddenly the ship began spinning around and around and around like a merry-go-round at hyperspeed so that everyone was slammed against the walls of the ship.

Piccolo fell through the doorway shouting and hollering "What the hell did you do!"

"I didn't do anything!" shouted Vegeta back

"You did!" shouted Bulma

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

* * *

The bugs came closer and closer and Gohan backed himself against the barrier as if trying to make himself as flat as possible once he noticed that the bugs seemed to show no sign of stopping.

"Kill! Kill! Kill!" cried the bugs

"STOP!" shouted Gohan

Suddenly the bug at the front (the one holding the bazooka) skidded to a halt, causing a massive pile up behind him.

"What!" squeaked the bug

Gohan blinked and looked down, from far away the bugs looked huge but now they weren't even the size of his little finger, "Uh…who are you?"

"We are the Bad Bug Boy's! We're the ones hired by the guardian of Limbo to make sure no one gets to the end!"

Gohan scratched his head, "So, you know how to get through this barrier?"

"Of course," nodded the leader bug, "After all we are…"

"The Bad Bug Boy's!" cried the crowd of bugs

"Uh-huh…" said Gohan, not at all impressed, "So, you also know about the other obstacles?"

"Yep!" nodded the leader bug, "We know everything because…"

"We are the Bad Bug Boy's!"

"R-i-g-h-t. So," said Gohan, kneeling down to see the bug more closely, "are you gonna tell me how to get through the barrier and the other obstacles?"

"Nope, because we are…"

"The Bad Bug Boy's…" muttered Gohan annoyedly, "I get it. Come on, just give me a hint"

"No" said the leader bug

"Fine." Said Gohan simply he then cupped his hands together and placed them to the side of his hip, grinning at the bugs, "Cower before me otherwise I shall blow you to Kingdom Kong!" he shouted. (Obviously he wasn't going to hurt the bugs, but they didn't know that ;) )

"Ah! No! Don't blow us away! We'll tell you!"

_Geez…how dumb are these bugs? I didn't even tell them –how- I was going to blow them away._

"Well?" said Gohan, tapping his foot, "I'm waiting"

"It's pretty simple actually" said the leader bug, buzzing his way over to the barrier, "You simply knock and say your name" he proved this by tapping the barrier and gurgling something out in insect language and a bright blue light shone out in a line from where the barrier opened.

"Wow! Thanks!" smiled Gohan now one more thing what are the other obstacles?"

The leader bug sighed and rolled his eyes, "There's a ten foot drop that is one hundred leagues wide in width and length, you can't fly over it but if you drop something into the hole a nimbus will fly up and take you across. Then there's a mine field that's pretty easy to work your way across and if you see a skeleton with a guitar, don't pay it anything."

Gohan smiled and attempted to shake the bug's hand but quickly gave up after almost pulling it off, "Thanks see ya!" he said, flying through the barrier.

_Geez…how dumb is this kid? I didn't even tell him what to do at the end of the bridge._

Gohan flew along and soon came upon the giant hole that the bug warned him of. He did exactly as he was told, he got the nimbus, he figured out the minefield and of course he ignored the weird hippy skeleton that seemed to be high.

Finally the end of the bridge was in site. _Halleluiah! Finally! Don't worry Dad, Piccolo I'm almost back! _He thought happily as he passed four giant stone statues that guarded the final leg of the bridge.

* * *

"Vegeta! I don't want you coming near a ship's controls ever again!" shouted Bulma after throwing up for a third time after finally getting the ship to stop spinning.

"Heheheh!" laughed Goku with a grin spread right across his face, "Busted"

Vegeta growled and clenched his fists in anger, "It was all –your- fault in the first place Kakarot! If you had just told your wife I wouldn't have had to take drastic measures and another thing-!"

He paused his shouting and looked about himself, Goku's smile suddenly disapperead and a serious look overcame his face, Piccolo opened his eyes from meditation and glanced about without moving.

"Huh?" said Bulma, looking at the guys serious faces, "What is it? Do you sense something?"

"I can feel Gohan's presence…its weak, but its there" said Piccolo in his deep voice.

Goku nodded, "Me too but Gohan's not around here, we all saw him…" he couldn't finish the sentence

"You…you mean…it's a GHOST!" screamed Bulma as she began running around like a headless chicken.

All the boy's fell down anime-style.

* * *

Gohan continued to fly with enormous speed to the end of the bridge, he was going to make it, and he would be back where he belonged with his friends and family once more.

Suddenly a 'zip' noise and a shot of air whipped past his ear, then another and another, Gohan continued to fly forwards but rolled on his back to see what it was.

The statues he had passed earlier without so much as a second glance were now flying after him, and attacking him!

Two of the statues were carrying bows and were firing arrows at him, that was what the zipping sound was, and now they were beginning to get more and more accurate.

"I'm not going to let you stop me!" he yelled to the statues, "I'm going home!"

The zipping sounds became more and more frequent and one even managed to slice his cheek as it zipped past him.

Still Gohan flew on, determined not to stop, falter, or turn about, he was going to reach the end of the bridge, even if it killed him.

Finally he was so close to the Life end of the bridge he could actually see what there was. There was a giant blue swirling twister situated in the centre of a pond of crystal clear blue water.

_That's home! If I can just get in there, I'm home!_

Suddenly without warning there came the sound from the arrow rushing past the air, Goahn waved in the air to dodge it, only to find that the other statue had fire another arrow at the same time. Suddenly the arrow hit him in the back, and flew right through him. Gohan screamed and fell to the floor of the bridge, feeling his blood trickle out of him.

* * *

A gasp escaped Piccolo's lips, "Gohan!" he said, waking up from his meditation. He glanced about his meditation room, no one was there, Goku, Vegeta and Bulma were still arguing about the ship.

Piccolo placed his head in his hand and breathed deeply, _Gohan…where did your energy go? Where!_

* * *

"Funny isn't it?"

"Er…what is ma'am"

"To be so close to Life, yet to die within reach, it is ironic…"

"Yes ma'am"

The woman smiled and stepped over to Gohan's body, placing her hand on his head, cosing her eyes and saying softly, "Are you going to give up now? When you have come so far? I know you cheated…but in a way that is taking your initiative…are you just going to leave yourself to rot here? What would your family and friends say?"

Gohan suddenly blinked, his glazed, dead eyes awoke and he sat up, a little disorientated but fine none-the-less.

"Are you feeling better Gohan Son?"

Gohan rubbed his head and turned sideways to see the mot beautiful person he ha ever seen. Her hair was a glorious long shimmering piece of silver and her clothes were made of tiny pieces of crystal, each individually woven together.

Gohan blinked in amazement, at her.

The woman smiled and closed her eyes, "Good. I'm glad you're feeling better. You can go home now" she said softly, taking his hand and helping him up, leading him to the swirling blue vortex.

"Now" she said, still smiling happily, "You just walk through the vortex and you'll return back to life…"

"Excuse me ma'am but…where's Ayra?" Gohan asked softly, "I can't go back without her"

The woman blinked for a moment before smiling again, "Don't worry about her…she's fine…but now, you must go" she carefully nudged Gohan towards the vortex before waving softly.

"I'll see you again Gohan Son!" she called as Gohan stepped into the vortex.

* * *

Vegeta, Goku and Piccolo were standing quietly and completely absentmindedly in the meeting room, staring at the floor for no apparent reason. (Bulma had ordered everybody out of the control room except herself for the rest of the voyage).

Suddenly there was a giant explosion, blue electric flickers sparked everywhere in the ship and thick white smoke appeared with it, causing everybody to choke.

"What the hell has that woman done now!" shouted Vegeta as he coughed and spluttered from the smoke

"I dunno but I hope it's not serious" said Goku trying to bat away the smoke.

Finally the smoke cleared and the electric sparks faded revealing Gohan standing in te centre of it all, with a slightly cnfused expression on his face.

"Hi everybody!" he smiled happily, "Anyone got anything to eat!"

Everyone fell down anime-style.

"Huh! What was that noise?" cried Bulma as she entered the room, the instant she saw Gohan she screamed and fainted

"Er…heh heh" said Gohan, rubbing the back of his neck a little embarrassedly, "Sorry to keep you guys waiting…"

"Hey everybody!" came a familiar voice, "I brought hot chocolates!" smiled Ayra as she stepped out from the walls of the ship, smiling brightly as she held out a tray with six hot chocolates on.


End file.
